Surprise precure Party!
Surprise precure Party! Nijino is a high school student media that loves to make jokes and make people laugh. Always tries to find the funny side of things and is caught with ease. One day out of the school, Nijino comes upon a little girl crying and asks what it is, and this answers that she was looking for the legendary female warriors, pretty cure so that the people of his town can return to smile. Nijino tries to help her find the warriors and after failing decides to take her to the circus to make her laugh but from one moment to the other the people of the circus have been all sad and the place gives off an aura quite melancholic, All because one of the subordinates of the Village of sadness. A strange man wants to become the nuclei of happiness of the people in sources of Energy Sadness. To protect the Core of happiness of Uru and restore the people, Nijino obtains the ability to transform into Cure Funny but in front with the help of Amai as Cure Flavor and Yoake as Cure Dawn. Together they will protect the happiness of the people. Main Characters Cures Nijiro Okashino/Cure Funny: A cheerfull girl that loves making jokes and making people laugh. She is a very pasionated girl with magic spectacles and she is good at sports. Not bad in studies but she distracts very easy. She loves having fun and eating and she likes bothering Amai. Nijiro loves that peolpe be happy and she hates when a person sees happiness as something useless. She tranform into Cure Funny to protect Uru is happiness. Her topic designs are a Clowns and a Skater. Amai Umami/Cure Flavor: A conceited and selfish girl that thinks that everything she does is good. Amai is very conceited girl that seems to be responsable and calm. As beeing the little daugther of a rich family she has everything but she is not able to make friends beacause of her personality. When she meets Nijiro she thinks that she is untolerable but she is happy when Nijiro say that is her friend. She loves cooking and forms part of the gastronomy club of the school. She transforms into Cure Flavor and her topic designs are a waitress and a Chef. Yoake Kumiko/Cure Dawn: A responsable girl that loves children and its good at sports. her fahter is the owner of a karate center. She practices there and give karate lessons to children. But Yoake its real dream is to become a professional ballet dancer, but she has not faith in it. She always goes to watch ballet concerts in secret but when she meets Nijiro and Amai at one those concerts they convince her to apply to a dancing academy. She is rude and masculine when she is nervous.She transforms into Cure Dawn to protect the happiness of one of her puppils. her topics designs are a Ballerina Dancer and a Muse. Pets Mooru: A blue fairie with the appearence of a cow. She loves eating sweets and having fun with Nijiro. Uru is very inocent and she can transform into a seven years old human girl for a few minutes. She ends all her phrases with Moo. Boshiru: A brown fairie with the appearence of a horse. he is Uru is best friend from children. He travels to heart to help Uru and meets the cures. He is more responsable that Uru but he easy accepts her inivitations to play. He has some admiration to Amai. He can transform into a ten years old human boy for a few minutes. He ends all her phrases with Boshi. Cadeauru(kadoru): An orange fairie with the appearence of a mouse. He is Boshiru´s little brother that followed him to the heart. he likes playing with his brother and Mooru.He loves beauty and has an admiration for Yoake. He can tranform into a seven years old human kid, to take karate lesson from Yoake. He ends all his phrases with kado. Villains Klaus: A big old man that likes making machines that expand melanchlic energy. He´s comic and ends all his phrases with HoHo.He like toys and has got a notebook where he writes the names of his enemies. Karies: A selfish man with a childish personality. He loves brilliant things and hates sweets. He is selfish and gets angry very easy. He has the appearence of a dentist. Princess Easter: A little girl with a noble appearence, she has got two grey rabbit ears and walks always with a basket full of black eggs. She is very conceited. Hamelin: A strange man that is Klaus, Karies and Easter is boss. His face is covered by a golden mask and he often tells the others prince Tsumaranaki´s orders, he is very mysterious and He often plays a black flute. Tsumaranaki Prince. The prince of The Village of Sadness. He wants to end with all the happiness in the world. Yuutsuna: Monsters of the season.Created by fusionating a person is Smiley with melancholic energy. Allies Materna Queen: 'The main ruler of Happy Village`s wife. She is a very sweet woman with a big mother complex. She often helps cures when they are in problems and comunicates with them by Boshi. '''Paternus King: '''Happy village´s main ruler. He fell into a deep dream. '''Smileys: '''Little pins with the form of smiling emojies that are the core of people is happiness. Cure often gather it when they beat a monster. Cures can use them to make differents effects with their Surprise bag, when a Smiley is fusionated with melancholic energy it turns black and a sad emoji face after that they are called ''Sadleys. '''Main Classmates Sayaka Yutami: A conceited girl that is in the cooking club of the cures´s school. She ´s always She is always in competition with Amai. She is the president council of the school. Kaitou Sasuke: A cheerfull and free boy that as Nijiiro loves making jokes to people, he is always laughing at Nijiro´s failings and often bothers her. He is very direct. He is part of the Hobbies club of the school. He is secretly in love with Nijiro and he is jealous of Yusaki. Kanako Sasami: ''' A shy girl that participates in Nijiro´s Fest club.She likes flowers and helps Nijiro all the time. Even if she is shy, she is a very brave girl and is obssesed with security. She is intelligent and forms part of the Botanic club of the school too. She spends her free time feeding plants in the school´s greenhouse. '''Yusaki Asahi: The president of the Hobbies club of the school and sasuke´s best friend. He is a very mature guy with a calmed personality. He is good at sports and is very intelligent. he ´s popular in the school and has a fans club.He knows Nijiro since they were kids so he is closer to her. he sees Nijiro as a little sister.He seems to be nervous when Amai is close to him. Other characters Okashino Family. Umami Family. Kumiko Family. Fest Club members. Gastronomy Club members. Hobbies Club members. Dancing Academy Students. Karate Center puppils. Places Happy Village: the village of happiness wich Paternus king rules. Sad Village: the village of the villains which Prince Tsumaranaki rules. Omoshiromachi: The city of the girls. Saint Feliccita: The girl´s school. Kumiko Karate Center: The place where Yoake gives karate lessons. 'Sunrise Dancing Academy ': Yoake´s dancing academy. Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime